


Костюм танцовщицы, или +2 к убеждению

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, Wisedo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo
Summary: Медотсек, последователь, пылкие признания. И, хотя это было вполне ожидаемо, Митра оказалась не готова.





	Костюм танцовщицы, или +2 к убеждению

**Author's Note:**

> по игре Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords. Вторая часть вдохновлена заявкой с инсайда: "Реван/Крея (ну какой падаван не влюбляется в мастера? Даже если мастер старая, страшная и вечно прячет морду в капюшоне)".

Ничто не мешало Митре разгуливать в костюме танцовщицы на Нар-Шаддаа — там он смотрелся вполне естественно, а ещё прибавлял убедительности, и изгнанница особо не задумывалась, как и почему это происходит. На Коррибане было всё равно, во что ты одет, а жар от раскалённых камней и песка предрасполагал остаться в купальнике, а не кутаться в джедайскую робу. После горячего сухого воздуха Коррибана на корабле было довольно прохладно, и, наверное, стоило переодеться во что-нибудь тёплое, но Митра осталась в купальнике. И что-то пошло не так.

 

Дверь медотсека с шипением захлопнулась. Обычно отсеки на Ястребе не закрывали, но после просьбы дать аптечку Микал зачем-то сделал это. Митра сначала не придала этому особого значения. Она просто сидела на кушетке и ждала, пока ей дадут медпакет, она вколет пару обезболивающих, выпьет энергетический раствор, обработает раны кольто, и всё будет нормально, всё как всегда…

Лампочки над шкафами с препаратами успокаивающе мигали. Последователь колдовал над панелью. Кажется, Микал назвал себя историком, но, оказавшись на Ястребе, последователь безвылазно сидел в медотсеке. А ещё, если верить тому, что он говорил, когда-то их пути уже пересекались, но она ушла, оставив его позади. Митра даже не потрудилась узнать, что с ним случилось за это время. Она боялась говорить о прошлом, хотела разорвать связи с Силой, забыть всё о джедаях, начать новую жизнь, но прошлое не хотело отпускать изгнанницу. Ситхи верили в то, что она джедай, разыскивали её повсюду, и, как ни странно, именно их вера заставляла сейчас Митру прикусить губу и сказать себе: «Галактика в опасности, и я буду её спасать».

— Надеюсь, я смогу залечить ваши раны.

Митра вздрогнула от неожиданности. Микал, поставив поднос с лекарствами на столик у койки, осторожно накрыл левую ладонь Митры своей рукой.

— Я понимаю, как вы страдали — и как страдаете сейчас.

Голубые глаза смотрели с восхищением, русые волосы щекотали щёку. Соблазн свернуться в клубок и ничего не делать, просто дать другим заботиться о себе и надеяться, что теперь всё разрешится как-нибудь само собой, без её участия… Соблазн был велик, но нельзя было поддаваться.

«Не эмоции, а покой» почти соответствовало состоянию Митры. «Не неведение, а знание» ставило под большой вопрос всё происходящее, хотя вписывалось в трактование этого принципа с точки зрения «полагайся на интуицию». «Не страсть, а безмятежность» совсем не соответствовало состоянию Микала.

— Дайте мне заполнить пустоту внутри вас! — продолжал настаивать последователь. 

А может, стоит рискнуть? Может, его чувства смогут заполнить пустоту в её сердце? 

Но тогда Совет… Стоило ли собирать Совет джедаев, чтобы его первым решением стало исключение за несоблюдение правил кодекса? И как же угроза, исходящая от ситхов? Хотя они охотились на джедаев… Если перестать быть джедаем, изменится ли что-то в этом мире?

Руки Микала ласково обнимали Митру, гладили волосы, голую спину, от прикосновения тёплых пальцев было хорошо и спокойно, хотелось прижаться к широкой груди и ни о чём не думать. Но руки последователя спускались всё ниже, а Митра не могла позволить этому просто случиться, она была не готова к такому развитию событий. Изгнанница призвала Силу, замедляя всё вокруг: теперь рука Микала двигалась по её бедру неестественно медленно, а у Митры снова появилось время для размышлений.

Но думать о будущем не получалось. Почему-то в голову лезли призраки прошлого из гробниц Коррибана. Дарт Малак, который раз за разом убивал её в видениях. Убивал, что бы она ни делала. Митра могла присоединиться к нему, а могла выступать против, Малак был сильнее, и конец был неизменен — смерть. Крея, которая просила дать ей второй шанс, и команда, не одобряющая решение Митры. В гробнице Сила испытывала её, и Митра наивно полагала, что прошла то испытание, что уже выбрала свой путь. И если сейчас что-то произойдёт, если она сойдёт с пути, то это случится не из-за её слабости, не из-за того, что Микал задавил её своими чувствами.

Захотелось оттолкнуть его, освободиться из этих объятий, которые были способны отрезать её от внешнего мира. Надо было убедить последователя остановиться. А что если он не станет слушать? Бонус к убеждению сейчас может и не сработать. Убедить силой? Оттолкнуть? А если он не отпустит?

Митра не хотела вновь привязываться к людям и, если позволяли обстоятельства, старалась спускаться с борта Ястреба в компании дроидов, оставляя людей, которые пошли за ней, играть в пазаак, выпивать и прохлаждаться в кантинах. Они последовали за Митрой, но она не знала, куда их ведёт, и предпочитала не ввязывать в свои проблемы. Если бы Митра хоть раз взяла Микала с собой, может быть, она бы знала, на что сейчас способен последователь. Митра чувствовала через Силу своих спутников, но их способности, их стремления, их мысли и чувства были для изгнанницы загадкой. Как, наверное, и она для них. Но не для Креи. Что бы сейчас ни случилось, Крея будет знать. Хотя с её способностью к предвидению, она наверняка и так уже знает, что случится. А если оно случится, то узнает и Визас. Рано или поздно обо всём догадаются и Эттон с Бао-Дуром. Интересно, узнает ли магистр Кавар, который сейчас тоже летит на Дантуин, что где-то в космосе, на борту Чёрного Ястреба, один джедай нарушил кодекс? И вдруг новая мысль вытеснила все остальные: «Что сказала бы Реван, узнав, чем я занимаюсь на её корабле?»

— Вы мой герой, — донеслись до Митры неестественно медленные слова последователя. Всё-таки хорошо, что это был именно Микал. Он всё ещё пытался говорить комплименты и сдувать с Митры пылинки. Будь на его месте, например, Эттон, времени на раздумья было бы не так много, и пришлось бы бить его по голове ещё минут десять назад.

— Вы прекрасны, и вы, и Сила в вас!

Значит, всё-таки «Сила»… Возможно, Микал не имел в виду это, но для изгнанницы фраза прозвучала именно так. Так, словно ему нравилась не она, а джедай, которым она некогда была, которым пыталась стать снова, и изображать которого с каждым днём становилось всё тяжелее. Митра выставила вперёд руку, призывая волну Силы, Микал отлетел к стене и, ударившись о переборку, упал, оглушённый.

Увидев бессознательное тело на полу, джедай должен был помочь, поднять, подлатать, сказать что-то доброе, вечное. Но Митра не смогла бы подобрать правильных слов. И она молча выскользнула из медотсека.

***

Крея сидела на полу посреди жилого отсека. Глаза были закрыты, правая рука лежала на колене. Она могла сидеть так часами, погрузившись в себя или наблюдая за вселенной, и у изгнанницы появилась слабая надежда на то, что события последнего получаса остались незамеченными. Стараясь не помешать медитации наставницы, Митра осторожно прокралась к своей койке и, выудив из шкафчика джедайскую робу, накинула её поверх костюма танцовщицы. Роба сидела как халат, вырез казался слишком широким, шёлковая юбка нелепо выглядывала снизу, но грубая ткань была такой родной и приятной.

— Реван выбрала бы тёмную, — нарушил тишину мечтательный голос Креи.

Митра застыла. Значит, наставница не медитировала, значит, ей всё известно. По лицу Креи пробежала тень отвращения, и Митра поняла, что, проведи она ещё пару минут наедине с Микалом, последователь был бы уже мёртв.

— Ты приняла мудрое решение, — холодно сказала Крея.

Крея всё знала. Крея чувствовала Митру через Силу, а значит… Изгнанница невольно представила, что в медотсеке на койке сидит наставница, а Микал гладит её дряблую кожу. Митру передёрнуло.

— Если тебя это волнует, то я чувствовала не всё, — заметила Крея, приподнимая обрубок левой руки. Митре захотелось сбежать, спрятаться в грузовом отсеке, где, как всегда, не будет ни людей, ни дроидов, ни груза, ничего.

— Сядь, — приказала Крея. 

Митра не посмела ослушаться и опустилась на пол перед наставницей.

Неожиданно нежно Крея прикоснулась к руке Митры. Правая рука изгнанницы сжалась, будто тоже касаясь чего-то, чего-то мягкого и гладкого, а потом всё тело утонуло в ощущении теплоты и спокойствия. Шершавая рука Креи больше не казалась противной, связь в Силе восполняла все физические недостатки.

Не отпуская руку, Крея мягко спросила:

— Ты хотела поговорить о Реван?

— Да, — Митра бесчисленное количество раз просила Крею об этом, но сейчас ей почему-то стало неловко.

— Митра, это нормально. Не будешь же ты обсуждать её с ними, смотрящими на тебя такими же глазами, какими ты смотрела на неё. А с HK-47 ты предпочитаешь общаться о любви. Знаешь, с Реван у нас тоже была связь. Но не такая, как с тобой. 

Митра не хотела знать таких подробностей о жизни Реван, но она не могла не слушать. Крея печально улыбнулась:

— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь. Тогда я ещё была моложе, красивее… Но наш век короток…

Обычно Крея выглядела лет на восемьдесят, но сейчас она не казалась старой. Возможно, наставница действительно была моложе.

 

— Ты слишком идеализируешь Реван, хотя она была действительно идеальной: схватывала всё на лету, всегда знала, что правильно… А потом ей вдруг захотелось чего-то новенького.

Крея опустила голову, её лицо полностью скрылось под капюшоном, а голос стал жёстче:

— На самом деле она увидела всю беспомощность и никчёмность ордена джедаев. Рано или поздно она бы всё равно ушла, Мандалорские войны просто дали возможность уйти красиво. А я не стала её останавливать. Просто не смогла. И я не решилась присоединиться к ней. Митра, ты понимаешь, каково это? Ты ведь тоже винишь себя за то, что не пошла тогда с ней и Малаком в неизведанные регионы?

Митра молчала. Десять лет назад вернуться в Республику казалось ей верным решением. А сейчас всё запуталось.

— Ты слишком мягкая, ты бы не смогла пройти их путём, — отрезала Крея. А потом, тяжело вздохнув, добавила: — Я наблюдала за тобой в пещере на Коррибане. Идти в одиночку против отряда противников, чтобы спасти своих солдат… Не каждый джедай отважится на такое. А потом ты встала на мою сторону, спасибо.

Митра залилась краской:

— Если вы наблюдали, то почему не отвечали? 

Но Крея уклонилась от ответа:

— Наша проблема в том, что все мы раньше были джедаями, и ни тебе, ни мне, ни Реван никогда не стать настоящим ситхом. Она пыталась. И Малак её предал, — Крея выдержала паузу. — Печально, когда не можешь справиться со своим же учеником. Я не смогла, она не смогла, а теперь ты тоже не можешь. Мне начинает казаться, что в этом мире не бывает здоровых отношений учитель-ученик.

— Но ведь у нас с вами хорошие отношения?

— Да, хорошие, — Крея замолчала. — Но если бы ты знала, где сейчас Реван, ты бы, не задумываясь, рванула к ней, бросив и команду, и меня.

Крея была права, и они обе это прекрасно знали. Изгнанница вдруг крепко обняла наставницу, уткнувшись в плечо.

— Митра, пожалуйста, только не плачь. 

Она и не собиралась.


End file.
